MarySues Anonymous
by HermyCantDraw
Summary: Some Mary-Sues join an anonymous group! Let me know if you have ideas for any.


**AN: this will be a series of characters that i think are Mary-Sues in an 'anonymous' group. it will be of characters from random books only says harry potter and twilight because those will be the first two chapters. **

* * *

><p>"Hello, my name is Bella Swan, and I'm a Mary-Sue."<p>

"Hello, Bella."

"I am now a vampire and I'm married to Edward Cullen. We have a daughter named Renesmee-who is half vampire-even though I'm 18 and Edward's 17 forever. She keeps growing until at one point she will stop and be the same age as us. I mean, how awkward is that? Apparently, our story is so 'interesting' that some 'woman' (she is really an evil sorceress trying to take over the world with her horrible books that people get addicted to) named Stephenie Meyer wrote them down in a saga of four books that are popular worldwide, but actually they kind of suck.

"Anyway, I'm a Mary-Sue. In the first book, I move to Forks and get all depressed and stuff and want to go back to Phoenix, even though I had the choice to not move there but I still did. I meet Edward and get obsessed over him, I find out he is a vampire that reads minds (except for mine) and wants to drink my blood and can kill me really easily, and I'm still not scared of him, and I loved him. I break Mike's heart and he follows me around like a dog. And F-ing Lauren [**AN: youtube-Alex Reads Twilight:ch.5-6]** is always there in the background even though you know nothing about her and we hate each other for no explicit reason. Then some evil vampire named James attacks me in Phoenix because I thought he had my mom. Turns out he didn't. He bites me and then Edward has to suck out the poisoned blood, which is stupid because first my blood gets poisoned and then sucked out. I end up in the hospital and then Edward kidnaps me and takes me to a dance and we ended up dating.

"In the second one, Edward leaves and I just lie there in the middle of the forest until some werewolf, Sam, comes and takes me home. I befriend Jacob, who says that Sam is in some gang. Me and Jacob ride motorcycles and I fall off and hit my head and end up in the emergency room for the millionth time since the start of the saga. Then Jacob becomes a werewolf too, and joins Sam's gang. Then I go cliff diving and Edward and his overly-preppy sister, Alice, think that I'm being suicidal and Edward wants to die too, so me and Alice go to Italy to save him. I run and run and run and save him and then we almost get killed by the Volturi (a.k.a. the vampire royals) but they end up letting us go. And the vampires and the werewolves are enemies.

"In the third book, James' girlfriend, Victoria, wants to kill me and so she makes an army of newborn vampires. Edward ends up killing her and I have to make the very had decision of 'Edward or Jacob?' Edward proposes and I end up choosing him. As you can see, it's quite uneventful.

"In the fourth one I marry Edward and on our honeymoon I get pregnant and the baby is killing me from the inside. It breaks my bones and I can't eat anything because it wants blood. While I give birth Edward turns me into a vampire and Jacob imprints on Renesmee and I get mad at him. Renesmee is half vampire half human and when people touch her they can read her thoughts. I can stop other vampires from reading mine and harming me with their powers. We get scared that the Volturi will come and hurt Renesmee so we get other vampires from around the world to come and help support us. The Volturi end up seeing that she is half human and let us go in peace, and we live happily ever after.

"So as you can see, I'm a Mary-Sue because I achieved all of that without really trying. I just sat there as my boyfriend did all the work. My biggest worry and hardest thing I ever did was decide if to pick Edward of Jacob. Some say I should have picked Jacob instead, some say I should have picked mike, some say I should have picked the guy who almost hit me with a car, but I chose Edward for no explicit reason other than the fact that I loved him. Thank you."


End file.
